


Just tonight

by crpse_oliver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern Era, Multi, Sassy Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crpse_oliver/pseuds/crpse_oliver
Summary: Annie always thought that Armin was a completely freak, so it was a surprise when he took her home.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just tonight

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but this is a one-shot that I wrote to improve my english writing, enjoy! :)

Armin walked through the parking lot. It was almost midnight, and he wished he was at his home, watching a film or studying. Instead, he had to stay at his work, just because Eren wanted him to help with something. And, to be said, the blonde had to heard his bestfriend crying over Mikasa's new relationship with Eren's biggest enemy: Jean Kirstchtein. Eren was a bit childish all the time, even more when the conversation turned around Mikasa. So, Armin just stayed at his side trying to not say a word. It would be worst if he envolved himself at Eren's crap and tried to defend Mikasa and Jean.

He was going to his car when he felt something colliding with his shoulder. 

"Fuck" Armin whispered, "Are you ok-" he stopped talking when he noticed that the thing that hitted him was Annie Leonhart, who went to college with him. 

"Hey, Armin" she said with a low voice. If Annie had to say something about Armin, she would totally refer to him as the weird blonde that was lowkey cute.

"Hey, Annie" he watched over Annie's shoulder. There weren't more cars in the parking lot, just Armin's. "Are you going home now? It's late"

'Yeah, a cute weirdo' Annie thought. She put her hands in her pockets, trying to get warm. "Uhm, I'm walking home, don't worry"

"As I said, it's too late. I can take you there. You know, I have a car and you seem cold" Armin smiled. Taking Annie to her house wasn't in his plans, but he wasn't going to deny the opportunity.

"I live near here, you don't need to ride me home, I swear"

"Damn, Annie" the blue-eyed boy laughed a bit "You're the only one who would say no to me, even if you were dying you would deny that you need my help, don't you?"

"It's just I don't need you're help, blondie" Annie started walking, but she didn't left Armin's side. He actually said it: it was late, and she didn't want him to go late home.

"You have no right to call me that. You're blonde too" Armin joked "Come on. Just tonight. It's dangerous here, if a creepy old man sees a cute women walking lonely through a parking lot it would be tragic"

He was lowkey right. 'Just tonight' Annie said to herself. Mina, Hitch and Marlo would laugh at her face if she tells them that Armin Arlert took her home. "Okay" she whispered "but just tonight. I don't know if you're a creepy old man, too"

"Well, atleast I'm not old" he smiled, showing his teeth. If Annie had to tell anyone about Armin, she would say that his smile was warm and cute as fuck. "Come here"

He took her wrist, and took Annie to his car. 

Annie would love to say that it was the last time Armin rided her home, or that she doesn't have a crush on Armin Arlert, but after that, rides to his home were their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i don't know if i'm doing more chapters of this lmao


End file.
